pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenous
Ravenous is a zombie type in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. These zombies usually have Hungry and Fatty. Ravenous Tricks are supportive. Description Ravenous zombies stuff their faces with plants and are Fat. Ravenous Heroes may use Ravenous cards. Traits *Amphibious: Allows you to place this zombie in water. *Hungry: Heals itself when it hits a plant. *Fatty: Reflects damage back to the plant that hurt it based on how much damage the plant did. (If you had Fatty 2, you'd reflect 2 damage) Tricks *3rd-Best Taco of All Time: 3 Brains, Premium-Rare, Heals the Zombie Hero for 5 health. *Zomburger: 2 Brains, Premium-Uncommon, A zombie gains +3 health and Fatty 1. *Brain Food: 1 Brain, Basic-Common, Gain +1 Brain for this turn. Draw a card. *Don't-Feed-the-Gargantuars: 4 Brains, Premium-Rare, All Gargantuars gain +3/3. *Dinnertime: 8 Brains, Premium-Legendary, Summons a random Ravenous Zombie on each lane. All Zombies gain Hungry. Cards *Basic-Common: **Fine Diner: 1 Brain, 1/1 **Hungry Imp: 2 Brains, 2/1, Hungry **Dieting Expert: 2 Brains, 1/3, Gain Fatty when this card defeats a plant. **Boxer: 3 Brains, 3/3 **Dessert Eater: 3 Brains, 2/2, Fatty 2 *Premium-Uncommon: **Guard-dog Zombie: 3 Brains, 2/1, When destroyed: Give a zombie +2 Strength and +1 Health **Pool Party: 6 Brains, 3/4, When a Gourmet Trick is played, do a Bonus Attack. **Water Buffalo: 5 Brains, 4/5 with Hungry, Amphibious and Fatty 1. *Premium-Rare: **Terrible Chef: 5 Brains, 2/3, Draw 3 random Gourmet Tricks **Lion Tamer: 2 Brains, 1/2, When a Pet is played, that zombie gains Fatty 1. **Food Advertiser: 4 Brains, 1/6, All zombies gain Hungry. **Explorer Zombie: 3 Brains, 3/3, Destroy one Leafy Plant. *Premium-Super Rare: **King of the Jungle: 5 Brains, 3/4, Hungry, Start of turn: All Pets gain 2/1. **Gourmet Chef: 4 Brains, 2/2, Draw 2 random Gourmet zombies. **Cupcake Mascot Imp: 5 Brains, 1/4, Fatty 3, When hit, draw a Cupcake (heals 2 Health to a zombie). *Premium-Legendary: **Eating-Contest Zombie: 6 Brains, 3/3, Hungry, Gravestone, When revealed, destroy all plants and zombies with less than 3 damage, then gain +2/2 for each plant and zombie it ate. **Waiter: 7 Brains, 3/5, When a Gourmet Trick/Zombie is played, all Gourmet Zombies do a Bonus Attack. Heroes *Doctor Improbable: Ravenous/Sneaky *Ramsey: Ravenous/Beastly *Shock and Awe: Ravenous/Crazy *Brains Digest: Ravenous/Brainy *King Zarthur: Ravenous/Hearty Superpowers *Doctor Improbable: **Improbable Clause - 1 Brain, Summon a random Imp, then move that Imp **Super-Stench **Evolve - Give a zombie +0/2 and Fatty 1 **In-crypted *Ramsey: **Goats from Above - Play 1/1 Goats on 4 lanes **Indigestion - 1 Brain, The Plant Hero can't use Tricks for 2 turns. **Evaporate **Tear Apart - -2/2 to a Plant. *Shock and Awe: **Shock and Awe, Too - Do 2 damage to a Plant, then 2 damage to the Plant Hero. **Evolve **Electrobolt **Tear Apart *Brains Digest: **Page Flipper - Empties the Plant Hero's Block meter. **Telepathy **Summoning **Indigestion *King Zarthur: **Call to Arms - Give a zombie +1/2, Armored 1 and Hungry **Rock Wall **Heroic Health **Evolve Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:PvZH Types